Tough Enough IV
by Big Red Mewtwo
Summary: OK, please stop the entries. I have a lot right now. So, throughtout this week, I am judging the people to get in. Thanks to all for the entries. :)


TOUGH ENOUGH IV: The WWF Adventures- UNCENSORED!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: "Tough Enough", all WWE SuperStars, and other shows/things of WWE- © WWE. All other merchandise/things used- © their respective owners. All people (have been chosen by me)- themselves. Ruby, and other characters and the story- © me. I will use the term "WWF (World Wrestling Federation)"; not WWE due to that WWE STILL doesn't make any good sense to me! After the whole story, there will be three "winners" of the story. As of that, I will write their "careers", separately. I'm not writing this story for profit. I'm writing this for the fun of everybody. For the fun of imagination. So, without further ado, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! Most importantly- in advance- sorry that I'm always do things in detail!  
  
The Summary.  
  
13 Contestants 13 Siblings Working in the WWF 13 Wrestlers 13 Fake Promotions to Get There 13+ Cities 13 Weeks of Chaos 13+ More Weeks of Chaos 13+5 Trainers 13+ Problems 13+ Love Scenes 13-10 Winners 13-3 People Who Should've Learn Their Lesson! 13X the WILD ADVENTURES!  
  
**SPECIAL SUPER SONIKKANE ANNOUNCEMENT**  
  
As you know this is my first story on FF.net, I want to start it off with A BANG! This is a Mary Sue story! That's right, a Mary Sue Story. Now, I require 12 more people to be on my story. Remember that this is for being the "contestants" of the story! Now, PLEASE COPY the information below. (Please exclude the words in parenthesis! But read carefully, OK? Thanks.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Name: (YOUR name! Just for fun, first and last.)  
  
Age: (make sure it's neither 20 nor over. If you're younger than that, and still want to participate, just exaggerate the age. I did, OK?)  
  
Gender:  
  
Eye colour:  
  
Hair colour and other details:  
  
Height:  
  
Weight:  
  
Love Interest: (please avoid the following: Al Snow, Jacqueline, Ivory, Tazz, and Bob "Hardcore" Holly, due to they are the trainers, and Kane due to he is my character's [Ruby's] love interest. Thanks and peace. And, avoid neither "yaoi" nor lesbian relationships. Because in my policy, that I won't write a story on neither category! )  
  
Virgin?: (tee, hee! This is when if your character is virgin before meeting their favourite SuperStar.)  
  
Home place: (is where your character's city. And that's where the wrestler meets "you".)  
  
People that I HATE!: (three at the max. The stars/divas could be repeated.)  
  
Characteristics: (not too few, not too many please.)  
  
Appearance: (PLEASE AVOID anything like "chest of Trish Stratus", nor anything like that! In this story, all 13 have their style of sexiness.)  
  
Kind of clothes: (you know, if he/she wears their clothes in full clothing or clothes that shows a little, or a lot of skin.)  
  
Sibling's name: (the name of your brother or your sister's. If you don't have a sibling, make up one, of course!)  
  
Sibling's gender:  
  
Sibling's age: (younger nor older, doesn't matter. Same rules as "your age")  
  
Sibling's job in the WWF: (something backstage, like the make-up department. Because, YOU are going to be the star, NOT THEM!)  
  
  
  
So, without further ado, here's mine:  
  
Name: Ruby Belanger  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Eye colour: Blue (it's dark as the sky.)  
  
Hair colour and other details: Dark brown, curly, very close to half-way down her back.  
  
Height: 5'7''  
  
Weight: 152 lbs.  
  
Love Interest: Kane  
  
Virgin?: yes  
  
Home place: Winnipeg, Canada.  
  
People that I HATE!: Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and the Rock.  
  
Characteristics: short-tempered, humourous, risk-taker, profane, crazy, curious, keen, kind, shy at times, impatient, and has a tendency to remember a lot of things.  
  
Appearance: (I'm bad at this, sorry.) Despite the fact that she is a tomboy, she has red earrings- one for each ear, muscular all over her body, she usually wears black clothing, not revealing anything, because she is kind of nervous showing some skin, until someone helped her out of her fear. She never wears makeup, nor anything that's too feminine, either. (A/N- I know that you could do better than this, but that's the part that I need help. Thanks. ( )  
  
Kind of clothes: Usually black clothes, not revealing, though, due to she's kind of shy, though.  
  
Sibling's name: Lindsay Belanger.  
  
Sibling's gender: Female  
  
Sibling's age: 21  
  
Sibling's job in the WWF: Hairdresser.  
  
  
  
Not too bad, eh? So, I'd like you to send them at the Review section, please? AT LEAST 6 girls (myself included), and 5 guys. It doesn't matter for which gender contestant is it for the last two, OK?  
  
Thanks very much, in advance, ~Sonikkane. 


End file.
